Kittens
“It’s...It’s happening!” : ''- Mate, when kittens arrive'' Kittens are NPCs who appear in Cattails. If the player is married and has a den nursery their mate will ask for kittens after a period of time. *Confirming “Yes.” means the player will have kittens eventually. *Confirming “Maybe.” means the player will not have kittens until they are asked again and say “Yes.” *Confirming “No.” means the player will never have kittens and will not be asked again. Pelt Combinations Kittens generate three mixed parent pelt options at birth. When a kitten's friendship reaches five stars, the player can obtain the kitten's pelt. Kitten pelts are unique to that save file only and are non-transferable to another file. Kitten Growth Kittens have four stages with different abilities and behaviors. Each stage can last anywhere from one season to a year. Before Birth During this stage, the player waits for kittens to arrive. The player is only allowed one litter per save, even after divorcing a previous mate and finding another. The due date ranges from a minimum of ten days to a maximum of a year.https://goo.gl/12zcEL The litter will be one to four kits based on the amount of gifts given to the player's mate. The more gifts that are given, the more kits the player will have. Newborn When a kitten arrives, the player can select its name and pelt. There are three mixed parent pelt options to select from per kitten.https://goo.gl/yWm2oh The player's mate will stand in the nursery instead of the bedroom after kittens arrive. During the newborn stage, kittens sleep all day. Interacting with them before 7 PM displays a message describing the kitten's behavior while they sleep. These messages may be different for individual personalities. Toddler As toddlers, kittens wake up and start speaking. Their speech is simple during this phase. A toddler kitten cannot be taken out and stays in the den. For the first half of this phase, kittens will sit instead of standing. As they mature, they stand up and move around the den. Kittens will go to sleep at night during this stage and later. They cannot be interacted with while asleep. Half-Grown During the half-grown phase, kittens grow larger and stand up, some before others. Their speech has matured and they can now be taken out. Each day, kittens may stand in a different area near their bed or sit instead of standing. Kittens have an XP meter with Levels 0-10 that can be increased by fighting, foraging, and hunting. At higher levels, kittens will deal more damage to foes, forage quicker, and gain total health. Gaining XP and leveling up does not increase a kitten's size; they grow larger as time passes. Adult During this stage, kittens are fully matured with adult dialogue. Kittens reach adult size after two in-game years.https://goo.gl/ENaKdh They will gain no new abilities from the half-grown stage. Kitten Skills When kittens are taken out of the den, they can battle, hunt, and forage. Kittens begin as novices, dealing little damage and missing pounces and herbs. If a kitten's health reaches zero, they will return home for the day but cannot die. The player can heal a kitten by giving them Marigold or Goldenseal when they are following them. They can earn XP from levels 0-10. Kitten skills are not separate, so all activities can increase XP. The quickest way to level up a kitten's is to take them into battles or mines. With a max fighting skill give the enemy or rival cat a few swipes to lessen its damage to the kitten and allow them to defeat foes to level up faster. Kitten Personalities In a litter of four kits, each kitten is assigned a unique personality. A kitten's personality cannot be determined prior to selecting their name and pelt. Their birth order and personality are randomized upon arrival. Interacting with a kitten through dialogue may give insights into their personality. For example, the creative kitten may mention music and art, the reserved kitten may mentions wanting to be alone or saying little, the quirky kitten may frequently questions the player what their plans are or wanting to hang out with friends, and the explorer kitten may mention cool places and adventures. Creative Personality This kitten likes art and music. They are skilled foragers. Explorer Personality This kitten is bold and loves exploring. They are skilled hunters. Friendly Personality This kitten is easygoing and likes to please. Reserved Personality This kitten likes peace and quiet. Trivia * After the Custom Colony update, a glitch that had allowed multiple litters was fixed. The player is allowed only one litter per save file, even after divorce. * If a kitten attempts to give the player an item and they leave the map tile without taking it, it is left where the kitten was standing. *If a kitten reaches zero health, they cannot be taken outside the den until they recover by sleeping. *Kittens are the only NPCs whose friendship does not drop instantly when given a Black Rose. *Kittens cannot inherit the Guardian pelt glow or Glow Potion effect. References Category:Gameplay elements Category:NPC